


Selene

by iamsnowwhite



Series: Young Gods [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: Clarke is going to murder her husband. Once she finds him, that is.This dumbass thought it was a great idea to send Miller off with Jasper and a few other guys on a scouting trip. But everyone came back. And Miller didn't. He was separated after a much bigger animal than they were used to decided to show up. Jasper said there was blood and Bellamy (the dumbass) went after him. Clarke would do it for Raven.But she wouldn't leave her very pregnant wife back at camp to do it.





	Selene

**Author's Note:**

> this fic could probably make sense without reading the first two in this series, but I would recommend reading those first
> 
> goddess of the moon

It had been unintentional at first and they only realized it when Raven pointed it out. And then they had to keep it up, giving their kids middle names that had to do with nature. 

Nelson Skye. Elliot Ocean. 

And now Amelia Luna. 

\---

Clarke is going to murder her husband. Once she finds him, that is. 

This dumbass thought it was a great idea to send Miller off with Jasper and a few other guys, a scouting trip he'd said. But everyone came back. And Miller didn't. He was separated after a much bigger animal than they were used to decided to show up. Jasper said there was blood and Bellamy (the dumbass) went after him. Clarke would do it for Raven. But she wouldn't leave her very pregnant wife back at camp to do it. 

Even before Bellamy left early yesterday morning, Clarke had been having a shitty week. Nelson and Ellie are sick and all she wants to do if comfort them and hold them and she can't do that. Her children are staying with their grandma and Kane in their cabin. And Clarke can't see them because, as previously stated, she's _ very freaking pregnant _ . 

But now her mom is preoccupied and Raven and Wells are working and Bellamy is still gone. So she's going after him because she's pissed and she's mad and every other synonym for those words. She wants her husband and she wants her kids, but she's alone. 

So she stuffs some things into her pack and heads out the gates when the guards are changing shifts. She'll head back when it starts getting dark, she's not stupid. She just hopes she can find them before then. 

\---

Clarke is a good tracker, Finn has taught her a lot, and Bellamy was in a hurry. His trail is obvious. 

She stops a lot to take water breaks and to rest, because going into labor right now would literally be the worst thing ever. 

Bellamy's supposed to be there for this. He's supposed to hold her hand and talk baby names. But her husband is possibly the best man on earth and cares more than anyone else. He probably was thinking like she is, that Miller wouldn't be too hard to find and he'd be back before long. But it's been a day. And Clarke is going to murder him. 

She notices some dried blood on a couple of leaves and hopes that it's Miller's. What a horrible thing to hope for; that the blood she found in the forest belongs to her friend, Bellamy's best friend. 

When she hears leaves rustling ahead of her, she stops to listen. If it's an animal, her semi-permanent glare might be enough to scare it away. But it's not an animal, it's Miller. 

“Clarke, what the fuck!” he exclaims as he runs over to her. He has a bandage wrapped around his bicep and a bit of blood has soaked through. He looks frazzled, but mostly okay. 

“I had to find you and Bellamy,” she says, continuing through the forest. He follows. 

“Bellamy's out here?” 

“He came after you,” Clarke says like it's obvious because it kind of is. “Why didn't you come back?” 

He sighs, “By the time I got my arm taken care of, it was getting dark so I made camp. I was heading back now. I didn't mean to worry everyone.” 

“Well Bellamy is clearly worried.” 

“Clarke, we have to get you back. You can't be out here,” he says. He grabs her wrist to stop her. 

“Don't tell me what I can't do,” she snaps, yanking her wrist free. “Are you going to help me find my husband or not?” 

“Geez Clarke, you're seriously more stubborn than Bellamy. How did you even get out of camp?” 

She shrugs, “Octavia's not here, Wells is working, so is Raven. And my mom is with the kids.” 

“So you were all alone? Nevermind you could go into labor out here, but I highly doubt they'd leave you alone back there.” 

“My mom said her cabin is close enough, she told me to shout if anything happened. But yeah, they're not doing their best. They assumed Bellamy would be back by now, I guess.”

They walk for awhile in silence, trying to follow Bellamy's trail. Finally, Miller takes a deep breath and stops walking, causing Clarke to stop too to see what's going on. 

“We need to go back, Clarke. It's going to be dark soon,” he says and her heart sinks. 

She can't go back, she hasn't found him. Who knows where he is or if he’s hurt or scared. She can't leave him. She won't. 

“I have to get him back,” her voice sounds broken and her eyes are glassy with tears. 

Miller nods, he understands. He takes her hand in his own and they keep walking. 

This silence is different from the last, it's tense and sad and interrupted every so often by Clarke's sniffles. She's losing hope of finding him tonight. The sun's starting to set. They need to go back. She's about to tell Miller this, but her words get cut off by an all too familiar pain. 

She holds onto Miller's shoulder for support, “Shit shit shit, this is not good.” 

“No, no way, Clarke. Are you sure this isn't those fake ones your mom talked about?” he's panicked, rightfully so.

She shakes her head and looks at him as it passes, terrified. “I don't think so.” 

“Okay we need to go back. Now!” 

“We can't, it'd only make it worse,” she says. 

He runs a hand down his face, “You've done this before so I trust your judgement, but I really didn't prepare to deliver my godchild...” 

“Can't say I prepared for this either.” 

She cries out when the next one comes, leaning her head back against the tree she's sitting in front of. “I'm sorry, Miller. I'm really sorry.” 

“You can't be sorry right now. You can make it up to me when we get back to camp with the baby, “ he tells her. 

“No,” she insists. “I'm stupid and emotional and rash. And I'm sorry. I just- I need Bellamy.” 

“Yeah well, he's stupid too. I can hold my own he didn't need to come out here in the first place.” 

“He's a fucking idiot!” she shouts in frustration. God is she frustrated. If it's possible to feel every bad emotion at once, Clarke's doing it right now. 

She cries out again at the next one. She forgot how bad contractions are. 

It's getting dark now, so Miller gets out the lantern from his pack and lights it. 

“I'm gonna kill him,” she says. “I'm gonna kill him and then bring him back to meet his child. Where the fuck is he?!” 

She hates that she starts crying, but she can't help it. 

“Hey, Clarke, no. It's fine-”

“It's not fine! I'm gonna give birth in the middle of the fucking woods! And Bellamy's not here! My mom isn't here and Raven’s not here. I don't even have Octavia or Wells. It's just me and you...” 

“Princess!” they hear in the distance. 

“Goddamn it, Bellamy!” she screams as another contraction hits her. 

“Princess, where are you?!” he shouts. 

“Over here!” Miller calls back. Clarke's a little too busy right now to yell at her husband. 

Bellamy comes bursting through the trees and is kneeling next to her in the blink of an eye. “What the fuck, Clarke?” 

“That's what I said,” Miller mumbles. 

“Why are you out here, Clarke?” Bellamy asks. 

“I came after you, idiot,” she cries, burying her face in his chest. 

His arms come around her automatically, bringing her closer. 

“You're so ridiculous, Princess,” he whispers. 

“I know that, Bel!” she says into his shirt. 

“So we're having our baby now?” he asks and Clarke nods. “Well you've given birth in worse conditions.” 

Clarke huffs out a small laugh before lifting her head to look up at Bellamy. She knows that her eyes are puffy and red and that there's a huge pout on her face. “I'm sorry, Bel,” she says quietly so only the two of them can hear. 

“You won't be saying that for long. Soon the baby's gonna be here and that's the greatest thing ever,” he replies. 

Another contraction comes and she knows that this is it. 

“Okay, Bellamy get a shirt or something from your pack to wrap the baby in when it comes and get the first aid kit from my pack, there's scissors in there.” 

Bellamy does as she says, even getting moonshine from Miller's bag and using it for the scissors. She's taught him well. “What now, Princess?” 

“We wait for the next one, which should come in about ten seconds.” 

She was pretty spot on with the ten second guess and she's gripping into Miller's hand when she pushes. 

“Oh my goodness, Clarke I can see it. I can see the head,” Bellamy says. 

“Yeah, well I can feel it,” she snaps, making both men laugh. 

She pushes again and hears that tiny little cry that brings a smile to her face. 

“It's a girl, Clarke. And she's beautiful,” Bellamy tells her. She can hear the joy in his voice. 

She instructs him on how to tie off and cut the cord and then he places the baby on her chest. 

“Welcome to earth, little one,” Miller says to the baby. 

“Miller, I need you to hold her for a minute,” Clarke says, gently passing the baby to him. He doesn't question her, he just smiles down at the baby and talks softly to her. 

Clarke delivers the afterbirth before taking her daughter back from Miller. Bellamy crawls over so he can see her too. 

Her skin is pale under the light of the moon and Clarke can't help but smile when the baby opens her eyes, the the light shining in her grey little eyes. She's quiet, unlike her siblings. She contentedly lays in her mother’s arms as her father rubs a finger over her cheek. 

“Amelia,” Clarke says. “She's definitely an Amelia.”

Bellamy places a kiss to Clarke's temple, “I love it.”

“Amelia Luna,” Miller suggests. 

Clarke gazes down at her daughter. Another beautiful thing she and Bellamy have created. “Your godfather is right; welcome to earth, Amelia Luna.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want some more fics in this series so bellarke can have that whole herd of kids :)


End file.
